Batman and Robin
by HotchnerJareau
Summary: Hotch and JJ help their boys get ready for Halloween. When they meet up, however, they're surprised with the outcome. Implied JJ/Hotch.


JJ had contemplated asking Henry about Halloween this year, since 2 years before, he had gotten a bit scared and second guessed it. She was glad he actually went, though, because he had a blast collecting free candy from people. He didn't fully understand the whole meaning of Halloween, but Jack had told him that it was like a special night to be just like their parents. They could be better than all the other monsters.

That was how JJ and Hotch ended up having to go as agents. It made them laugh to this day, the thought of them having to say, "Freeze! FBI!" Every time somebody opened their door. As long as it entertained the children, JJ and Hotch were happy.

The blonde helped her son strap on his green gloves. He wriggled his fingers in them, laughing at how weird they felt.

"I'm getting candy tonight! I'm getting candy tonight!" Henry had been chanting all day. It was beginning to get on JJ's nerves, but at least it comforted her, knowing he was actually excited to go. It was a holiday that nearly every child in kindergarten looked forward to.

"Turn around, buddy, I gotta put your cape on." JJ instructed, pulling the yellow fabric from the rocking chair in the corner of Henry's bedroom. She wrapped the cap around his back and fastened it.

"I'm a superhero, mommy! Look!" Henry flared the cape out, giving a wide, baby-toothed smile.

"I know you are, you little cutie." JJ grinned, Eskimo kissing him.

Since Will had died, JJ had only been trying to keep Henry happy. It was hard, though, since he had such a close bond with him. The boy went to work sometimes with his father, it was actually one of his favourite places. He wanted to be a police officer, just like him. Will told him that one day, he would teach him how to drive a cop car, but that wouldn't happen.

JJ occasionally cried, not only about the loss of her son's mentor, but the loss of her own partner. Her soulmate, the one she had only married a mere 2 years ago. The one she almost had 2 beautiful children with. Hotch and Jack completely understood everything, and were such wonderful help. They came over, and Hotch often helped JJ deal with getting through it, while Jack simply played with Henry, and answered questions he had.

"Do you think daddy likes this costume?" Henry asked, attaching his small hands around his mother's neck. JJ gave a sad smile as she remained on her knees, her hands planted around his tiny frame.

"I think daddy loves your costume." She assured.

/

"Dad, I think you need to cut the bottom of my cape." Jack said, walking out of his bedroom, into the hallway. Hotch peeked out from the kitchen, where he'd been busy finding the perfect candy bag for his son.

"I might have to, buddy. Take it off and leave it here. Get the rest of your costume on first." He gave a reassuring smile as his son handed him the black fabric.

Jack had learned to hide his feelings a bit more. He didn't have to hide his feelings, but he wanted to be brave for Henry, JJ, and his dad. Only once, he'd skipped a sleepover because he didn't want to leave his dad behind. He figured that he didn't like the house all empty. It was completely okay, what he did, but JJ had been by a few times, and she'd helped him out. She had told him how much dads actually enjoy having the house empty. She told him that dads love to know that their children are having a good time. Jack took a very strong liking to JJ after that night.

The boy had also noticed his dad and JJ getting closer. He'd seen them holding hands before, which he understood that that was what people did. Even now, he sometimes holds Henry's hand when they're walking across the street, or when it's too dark in the hallway when they get up to get a drink at night.

He had also seen them kiss before. It wasn't bad, he really liked JJ. He didn't exactly understand it, though, but he knew it meant good because JJ had kissed him before, too.

Once Jack's costume had been put together, he walked into the kitchen to find that his dad had cut the cape perfectly.

"You look awesome, Jacks! Let me just fix up those arm pieces."

Jack watched as his father adjusted the black arms for the costume. He looked great. He was beyond excited to go trick-or-treating with Henry this year, practically shaking. It was going to be the best Halloween ever.

Hotch finished fixing the costume. He handed Jack his favourite candy collecting basket, smiling proudly at him.

"Do you think mom likes this costume?" The boy asked, looking into his dad's eyes for an honest answer.

Hotch gave a sad smile and a kiss. "I think mom loves your costume."

/

The pair and their boys had agreed to meet at the park down the street to start their journey around the neighbourhood.

"Mommy, what is Jack wearing for Halloween?" Henry asked, grasping his mother's hand tightly, as he felt the cold autumn wind.

"We won't find out until he gets here, will we? Even I don't know what he's wearing!" JJ laughed.

Jack and Hotch had arrived a few minutes later. It took one look at everyone to register what was going on.

JJ laughed as she looked at Jack's costume. "You dressed up as Batman?"

Hotch laughed as he looked at Henry's costume. "You dressed up as Robin?"

They all laughed as they began walking down the street. Jack and Henry had caught hands right away, going as Batman and Robin from the superhero movies and comics.. Hotch and JJ caught hands, too, and didn't quite go as FBI agents. They went as two adults– in love.


End file.
